Super Smash Bros. 6/Cloud
Cloud (クラウド Cloud) is the main protagonist of Final Fantasy VII and appears as a third-party veteran in Super Smash Bros. 6. Attributes W.I.P. Cloud still retains his Limit Break/Finishing Touch move from previous installments as his Shield Special, with Meteorain replacing it as his new Down Special. He even has new moves based on his various techniques throughout the Final Fantasy series. Moveset * Neutral Combo: A side kick, followed by a mid-level roundhouse kick, followed by an outward slash. * Side Tilt: An inward slash. * Up Tilt: An overhead arcing slash. * Down Tilt: A baseball slide. * Dash Attack: Thrusts the sharp edge of the Buster Sword forward while holding it diagonally. * Side Smash: Performs three extremely fast slashes in front of himself. * Up Smash: Swings the Buster Sword upward in a wide arc. * Down Smash: Kneels and thrusts the Buster Sword's hilt forward, then performs a reverse gripped thrust behind himself. * Neutral Aerial: A circular slash around himself. * Forward Aerial: Briefly pauses and then performs a downward slash. * Back Aerial: Turns around to perform an outward slash. * Up Aerial: Thrusts the sharp edge of the Buster Sword's blade upward while holding it parallel to the ground. * Down Aerial: A downward thrust. * Grab: Reaches out with his left hand. * Pummel: A knee strike. * Forward Throw: A modified dropsault. * Back Throw: A spinning back kick. * Up Throw: A 540 kick. * Down Throw: A one-handed body slam. * Neutral Special - Blade Beam: **'Custom 1 - Blade Bullet:' **'Custom 2 - Blade Saw:' * Side Special - Cross Slash: **'Custom 1 - Cross Smash:' **'Custom 2 - Cross Flare:' * Up Special - Climhazzard: ' **'Custom 1 - Arched Climhazzard: **'Custom 2 - Climhazzard Drive:' * Down Special - Meteorain: ' **'Custom 1 - Powerful Meteorain: **'Custom 2 - Quick Meteorain:' * Final Smash - Omnislash: Taunts * Up: Cloud twirls the Buster Sword in-front of himself before positioning it on his shoulders while saying 興味ないね ("Not interested"). * Side: Cloud places the Buster Sword on his back and cups his hands together in-front of him, generating a green glow. * Down: Cloud places the Buster Sword on its tip and leans against it in a casual manner while scoffing. Idle Poses * Cloud pulls the Buster Sword back and rubs the edge of its blade. * Cloud holds the Buster Sword upward in front of himself with both hands. Cheer * Cloud! Cloud! Cloud! On-Screen Appearance * Cloud falls from the sky and catches the Buster Sword with a flourish. Victory Poses * While facing the screen, Cloud twirls the Buster Sword with one hand and places it on his back while looking away from the camera, saying 悪く思うな ("No hard feelings.") * While turning away, Cloud twirls the Buster Sword, places it on his back and then glares at the screen, saying ついてないな ("Better luck next time.") * Cloud rushes forward, quickly slashes the Buster Sword twice, and then assumes a battle stance similar to his idle animation, saying お前に俺は倒せない ("You cannot defeat me.") Victory Theme: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=47dibcQj_Eo (Victory - Final Fantasy) Losing Pose * W.I.P. Trophy Description Cloud has a trophy that is awarded each time Classic mode is completed with him on any difficulty. Cloud W.I.P. Cloud (Alt.) W.I.P. Costumes * W.I.P. Trivia * W.I.P. Category:Final Fantasy Category:Playable characters Category:Super Smash Bros. 6